halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert-15M
Petty Officer First Class Robert-15M (born May 15th, 2521) is a SPARTAN supersoldier and a former member of the UNSC Army's Project MIST, serving as team leader in the classified DEEPEYES contingency. He is commonly known for his participation in several major engagements during the Human-Covenant War, specifically during the Fall of Reach. Biography Early Life Robert Douglas was born to parents Scott and Cynthia Douglas in a field hospital on the newly formed colony world of Verent in early 2521. He grew up with two siblings, his older brother David and his younger sister Racheal, both of which would also later serve in the UNSC military. He was discovered by Colonel Frederick van Zyl in mid 2527 and was chosen to be among the candidates of Colonel James Ackerson's Spartan Project. He was replaced with Flash Clone and sent to a military traiing complex on the planet of Ballast. Training Upon arrival to the camp on Ballast, Robert and the other trainees were greeted by Science Officer Yasemine Davies who proceeded to explain the reasoning behind their kidnapping. He was upset at hearing about the fact he was going to be forced to become soldier, and became the leader of a group of three candidates attempting to leave. Although they were quickly stopped and punished, his trainers began to notice his ability to lead. On the second day of training, the candidates were awoken by the sound of bells at 4:45 in the morning. Upon walking outside they met their drill instructor, First Sergeant Kai Takanashi, who proceeded to have the children run four laps around the camp's track. While doing so, Robert fell behind of the group and was mocked and punished for doing so. This incident would later form his respect for the "little guy". Three years after the initial introduction, Robert lead his team during a field training exercise against members of the local Marine Corps battalion. He lead his team to second place, falling short of Crimson Team towards the end of the exercise. Despite this, Sergeant Takanashi found Robert's leadership skills to be quite advanced and he was placed as leader of Spartan Ceil Team. After the augmentations of Project: ACHILLEA, Robert was among the 12 surviving candidates. Upon graduation of the program, Robert remained assigned to Ceil Team, despite the fact both of the original members had died. Despite these losses, Robert lead his team into their first live action battle. Early Career Alongside the 11 surviving members of Project MIST, Robert was inserted by Falcon tiltrotors into an Insurrectionist facility on Eridanus II. Armed with an MA5K Carbine and small selection of equipment, he led his teammates through the outskirts of the facility, before breaching the door and entering the facility. After searching the facility for a short period of time, they found no evidence of inhabitants. As they proceeded to leave the structure, Robert accidentally stepped on top of an IED, causing brief damage to his left arm and lower leg. Within several seconds, a team of insurgents came by on a routine patrol. The injured Spartan and his team quickly managed to silence the soldiers, preventing any disturbances to the facility. Afterwards, Robert and his team were exfilitrated by a UV-32 Nightingale Tiltrotor. Upon return to Ballast, Robert was fitted with an prosthetic arm developed as a part of Project THERMOPYLAE. Personality Unlike many of the other candidates, Robert tends to prefer to be around his fellow soldiers. He enjoys communicating with fellow team-mates and often cracks jokes while on a mission. Despite this kindness Robert willing to use everything in his power to complete a mission, even of it involves risking the lives of others. Gallery File:Robertarmor.png|Robert in his MJOLNIR Armor in Fall of 2550 File:M15.jpg|15M in a variant of the M7 Armoured Vest during the Draco Hostage Crisis of 2557 Category:UNSC Personnel